


【Dickjay】Just A Touch of Your Love is Enough to Take Control of My Whole Body

by LeeZing



Series: Alpha Dick Grayson Week 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dick Grayson is the only alpha, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Jason Todd, stealing and getting caught
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: Day 2: 唯一的Alpha|筑巢Jason的巢穴里需要一点alpha的东西。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Alpha Dick Grayson Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758439
Kudos: 53
Collections: Alpha Dick Grayson Week 2020





	【Dickjay】Just A Touch of Your Love is Enough to Take Control of My Whole Body

Jason把脸埋进巢穴，深吸一口气。

空调房里的褥子冰冰凉凉的，蓬松的几个大枕头被他塞在身体周围，很舒服但是有点嫌热的毛毯被他当作堡垒一般围了一圈。Jason喜欢自己搭的巢穴，虽然杂乱又不美观，但是能让一个被发情期放大了焦虑情绪的omega感到抚慰和安全。

只是缺了一个alpha, Jason在心里冷笑。他不需要，他证明了自己一个人会活得很好。都怪该死的本能，该死的omega生理反应，他之前用合成alpha信息素凑合，但是陌生的气味让他有种被入侵的危机感，而且那些信息素……怎么说，感觉太假了，没有一点属于人类的温度。

所以，他前两天去了一趟Dick的公寓。选择他完全是因为——他是Jason身边唯一一个alpha. 如果从作案成功率来解释，一，Dick家里乱七八糟的，好几套家居服被到处乱扔，还有一大堆塞在衣柜底下的旧衣服，拿走Dick也不会发现；二，Dick和他不熟，发生丢衣服这种事肯定不会把他列为第一嫌疑犯。

Jason的床上现在有五件棉T恤，两件薄外套，一条不知道有什么意义的法兰绒小毯子，一个被挤进沙发角落里完全变了形被遗忘的靠枕，甚至还有两条短裤。短裤是不小心夹带进来的，他才没有那么变态，也肯定不会去闻……

吗？

Jason瞪着那又丑又亮的蓝橙撞色，还有一条傻得不得了的白色松紧带在前面。

上衣闻起来都是比较少被宠幸的，檀香的味道很淡，让人觉得舒缓，但是又让热潮中的omega心里发痒。Jason胡乱摸索他的玩具，然后张开腿，抵住阴蒂打开了开关。

爽得腿软。他把巢穴蹭得像个狗窝一样乱糟糟，绷直了脚背，挺起胯。还差点什么让他愉快地跨过顶峰——

Jason发狠地翻身，把脸往短裤上一砸。

这还是冲锋裤质地的，天啊。但是这里面存放过的那个alpha性器官存在感依然很高，浓厚的信息素和麝香味扑面而来，omega贪婪地呼吸，几乎流口水，两眼上翻活像个瘾君子。想想Dick肯定很大，或许还射过在上面——

Jason肆意呻吟，小穴抽搐着收紧了，两腿之间漫出湿意。

“Dick, 操我，唔嗯——”

四肢都充满了愉悦的疲惫感。Jason放松地侧躺着，任由高潮后的迷雾笼罩大脑。虽然自己也能高潮，但是空无一物的小穴总是会渴望能含住什么东西，能被填满、撑开，被滚烫的热度凶狠摩擦……

有人轻咳两声。

Jason已经快睡着了。他咕哝两声表示知道了，便不再理会。

有人？

Jason顿时清醒，同时尴尬成了一根人形冰棒。他以迅雷不及掩耳之势抓过小毛毯盖住敏感部位，朝床尾的方向瞪大眼睛。

那是夜翼站在那里，全副武装，叉着腰。他身上没有任何味道，Jason也没听到任何声音。Omega怒视了他一会，决定先发制人。

“直接闯进热潮期异性的家，这就是你的礼貌？”

“事实上我对家人的味道足够熟悉，不会产生反应，”Dick语气毫无波澜，“而且检查族群所有人的情况，这是一个alpha应该做的。”

“多谢了控制狂先生，我真的好喜欢巢穴被入侵。”

“看出来了，”Dick把面具取下来，露出一个还带着血腥气的露齿笑，“闻着还满意吗？”

Jason拧了半天眉才反应过来。他条件反射地往自己的小巢里缩去，胡乱把抓得到的Dick的衣服往他的方向丢。

“现在还我是不是有点迟了？”Dick将卡里棍拿在手里漫不经心地抛，Jason咽了咽口水，“直接闯进异性的家偷衣服，这就是你的礼貌？”

Omega决定适时服软。

“我只是想要一点味道……”Jason扁着嘴，“原谅我嘛，不会有下回了。”

Alpha审视了他一会。

“你刚才说那句话还算数吗？”

Jason迷茫地看他。

“哪句话？”

“‘Dick, 操我’。”

Jason呻吟一声。

“那只是……昏，昏了头的胡言乱语！”

“那我走了，”Dick耸耸肩，“看起来你一个人能处理好。”

可恶的装傻alpha.

“算数，算数，”Jason捂着湿乎乎的腿间爬起来，他投降了，“你别……求你别走。”

Dick一个旋身，脸上带着满意的微笑，转变之快让Jason目瞪口呆。

“盛情难却，却之乃是不恭，”alpha说，“再说偷我东西这笔账，还得好好算算。”


End file.
